samuraipizzacatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Bird
| voiceactor = Rick Jones | kntvoiceactor = Yamadera Kouichi }} Bad Bird is the third in command of the Ninja Crows. He also is Speedy's main rival. In Japan, his name is Karamaru. His greatest ambition is to be as evil and powerful as his father (who was the original Bad Bird or Dirty Bird). He carries out most of the Big Cheese’s schemes to become the emperor or defeat the Pizza Cats. He sometimes spies on the Big Cheese when the Big Cheese talks to Jerry Atric about their latest plan. Bad Bird has almost defeated the Pizza Cats a few times. The main reasons why he fails are because the Big Cheese, Jerry, the Ninja Crows, or the robots screw up the plans, but he has also been defeated even when he fought the Pizza Cats by himself. Bad Bird usually wears a Japanese monk outfit (an outfit with large conical straw hat) when he's going out, but he has also worn other disguises. Bad Bird appears to begin a slow road to reform in the episode "Pizza Bird Delivers!" while working at the Pizza Cat restaurant, and sometimes secretly helps them. For example, he deflects Jerry Atric's cheating attempt against Speedy (in the form of a dart) during a Kung Fu tournament because of the lack of honor in cheating. In some episodes Speedy tries to be friends with Bad Bird. Occasionally they have called a truce or worked together towards a common goal. At one point, Bad Bird was on good terms with Speedy while working at the parlor during "Pizza Bird Delivers!", but he thought Speedy was a cat named "Flopsy" at the time. He was also cheerful and friendly toward the customers, and even stopped to assist people who needed help outside of his work at the parlor. Contradicting these acts of kindness, Bad Bird has been show to live up to his name as well. In the two-part episode "Bad Bird Uncaged (Part 1)" and "Bad Bird Uncaged (Part 2)", a magical helmet and armor, called Armor of Worc, gives him extra powers. With this, he humiliates the Pizza Cats and nearly defeats them. Another time, he tied up Speedy, put him in a sack, and start kicking him around with the Ninja Crows. He also carries out the majority of the missions given to him without hesitation, such as the mission to assassinate Ruby, who the Big Cheese wanted silenced after she had mistakenly walked in on him while he was wearing women's clothing (this happened before the Big Cheese started crossdressing regularly without caring what anyone else thought). Bad Bird has a childhood sweetheart named Carla. They two of them have a chance meeting in the episode "All You Need Is Love". Bad Bird deeply regrets abandoning her and still has feelings for her. He almost reunites with her, and even asks the Pizza Cats for help, and the cats agree to let them live together in peace. But at the end of the episode, Bad Bird decides to avoid further contact with Carla because of his commitment to the Ninja Crows, as he didn't want her to see the criminal side of what he does, and supposedly love is forbidden in the Ninja Crow clan. In part one of "The Big Comet Caper", the series finale, Carla was waiting for him near the river at the palace where she had also waited for him at the end of "All You Need Is Love". Carla suggests to Bad Bird that they could watch the comet together and get married. Bad Bird agrees, but tells her he has one last job to complete before he gives up being a Ninja Crow. At the conclusion of "The Big Comet Caper (part 2)", they reunite, and presumably get married later on. In the finale of the series, he develops his own Ginzu power (Ninpo in KNT) to equally match Speedy in battle. The two of them have a showdown and Bad Bird gains the upper hand with his attack, managing to defeat Speedy. However, Speedy convinces him to stop his evil ways. Bad Bird spares Speedy's life and saves him when the ceiling starts to collapse from the damage caused during their fight. He then helps Speedy save the world from a comet that Big Cheese altered to crash into the Earth. He changes his name to Good Bird, reforms, and abandons the Big Cheese and the Ninja Crows. He begins working with the Pizza Cats again, and he and Speedy become partners in crime-fighting and delivering pizzas, though he is still somewhat annoyed by Speedy. In the KNT version, he instead opens his own pizza restaurant to compete with the Pizza Cat and maintain a friendlier rivalry with them. http://animefan25.tripod.com/images/SPC/Carla_BadBird_2.jpg External links Category:Samurai Pizza Cats characters